


Unstoppable object: Erik's love | Immovable force: Mika's cuddles

by Ellinor



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Also the title is a meme, Contemplation of hickies, Cuddling, F/M, I'd say I have no regrets but I have several, I'm venting my need to cuddle my long distance girlfriend sorry, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Erik is a huge sap who loves his girlfriend, and I can relate.





	Unstoppable object: Erik's love | Immovable force: Mika's cuddles

Erik watched as Mika yawned, stretching much like a cat in their shared bed. Her legs pushed out and entwined more with his, her arms reached up, then came back as she rested her head on them, as well as one of Erik’s arms. 

Cuddling in bed quickly became a daily occurrence during the summer. The warm, lazy days were perfect for just spending time together. Dates where a common thing, as well. Erik would have loved to take Mika out and spoil her, but she ended up treating him to almost everything.

Erik tried to protest once, but he was quickly taught how human gender roles were and always will be absolute trash. Erik found he did enjoy the proud look on Mika’s face when she got him a gift or found a restaurant he liked.

Erik intended on spending as much time as possible with his girlfriend during this summer. 

Girlfriend. Just the word made him giddy and stupid. He had feelings he couldn't put into words, now that he's scrapped his smooth talking persona. 

Mika Anderson, the cutest girlfriend Erik has ever had. The only girlfriend too, but that doesn't make her not the cutest.

The way she smiled, laughed, talked, moved, even breathed. It was all amazing and adorable and beautiful, much like she was. Erik had always thought of his court mask as a romantic, always a flirty charmer. It appeared part of that had rubbed off onto him. Or it had been there all along.

Erik was blissfully happy either way. He didn't care how his romantic tendencies came about, only that Mika was there for him to shower his affections onto as much as he wanted. 

Erik moved the arm that wasn't trapped under Mika and rested it over her, his hand trailing along the hem of her shirt. Mika muttered something, falling deeper into her nap. The sun was still out, but that wasn't going to stop Mika, it never did. Between her preparations for college in the fall and her insistence on learning magic, she was often found by Erik and his brothers, sleeping in random places around the large estate.

Erik will always wonder just how Mika found herself snoozing away on top of the refrigerator. She had almost given Matthew a heart attack, and none of them were sure if Incubi could even get heart attacks.

Erik laughed a little under his breath at the memory, and tucked his head into the crook of Mika’s neck. The pale skin was marked with some very round, very obvious bruises, which only caused Erik to laugh a little longer. Mika’s embarrassed blush mixed with how flustered she always was when they kissed was one of Erik’s favorite things to see. Sucking those marks and seeing that face? The ultimate win. Especially when she tried to return the favor.

Mika whined sleepily at his ministrations. “Tha’ tickles babe.” She groaned, wiggling a little, probably to keep herself awake.

Erik only laughed more, sneaking his hand under her shirt. He brushed against the soft skin, a finger trailing around her cute bellybutton. He softly pressed a few of his fingertips into the soft little pudge that Mika was always insecure about, yet he loved so much.

Erik loved every part of this girl. This fantastic, beautiful human girl.

“Eriiiik.” She whined louder, wiggling back against Erik again. “Your han’s colllld.” 

Erik stopped teasing her and just held her, his free hand tucking under Mika’s side.

James had commented once that Erik always held Mika like he never would again, and Erik thought that seemed reasonable. Honestly, with the lives they lead, how could they know which day would soon become their last? 

The worry made Erik want to squeeze his girlfriend tighter. His instincts wanted something different in reaction to his anxiety, they wanted him to suck more blemishes onto her skin, mark her more. 

Erik wouldn’t usually object to that, but right now, all Erik wanted was cuddle with his girlfriend, bury his face in her neck because dammit she smelled lovely, like this world after fresh rain. He to let the moment stay unbroken, like the rays of sunlight streaming in through the crack in the curtain. 

Erik wanted to love Mika Anderson.

He wanted to see that same beautiful smile everyday. He wanted to find all the ways to make her blush and and the ways she could make him do the same. He wanted to have a life with Mika, he wanted so much.

Erik just wanted to love her.

So he did, even if that only meant he'd be stuck in this one moment.

Because he was willing to spend forever with this amazing girl. The wonderful, very sleepy force of nature that always will be Mika Anderson.


End file.
